


My Dear

by Jubalii



Series: London Nights [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubalii/pseuds/Jubalii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly boring mission, Seras and her former master head out to the countryside to use up some of their excess energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear

            “Alucard, what do you do when you think you’ve made a wrong choice?” Seras shifted her position, lying flat on her stomach as she aimed her gun at the door of the nightclub their target was in. _Sick bastard’s probably picking up another victim_ , she realized as she kept her eyes focused on the door. She licked her lips, wetting their chapped surface. She’d spent too long out in the sun, even if it had been cloudy this evening. She was drier than a prune.

            “I don’t make wrong choices,” he teased, folding his long legs to lean forward off the side of the rooftop, his sunglasses catching the light from the streetlamps stories beneath them. “So I do nothing.” Seras scoffed and eyed the people coming out of the club—just average citizens, another false alarm. She hated lying in wait.

Even after all this time, she’d never grown a heightened sense of patience like Alucard had. She couldn’t understand how he managed to stay so perfectly still all the time, waiting for days on end for a target to appear. It was mind-numbing torture, being unable to do anything. She’d rather have just stormed the place and had the cleanup crew’s psychologists deal with the shell-shocked humans afterwards.

“Surely at some point in your existence, you’ve made a bad decision. Even _you’re_ not too perfect for that,” she muttered, teasing him back. Ever since he’d returned from his thirty-year “leave of absence” and she had drunk his blood to become a free vampiress, they’d managed to maintain a professional relationship with one another. Well, as professional as they could muster, considering the amount of name-calling and childish mocking that went on during missions.

“Even if I had, why would I tell you?” he inquired, leaning back as the young couple left the nightclub and wandered off into the dark, giggling. Seras couldn’t help the pang of jealousy in her heart. With a mind thirty years older than her body, her tastes had long changed. She more often than not found herself yearning for someone to pass the tedious years with.

But even after all this time, not a single man had even showed interest in her; they all saw her either as their captain or a cute girl who was more like a sister than a lover. And male vampires were nearly always on the wrong side of her gun. Oh, she’d met a few good ones here and there over the years, but when they found out she was the King’s fledgling they’d backed off, proclaiming neutrality.

 _One of the many downsides of being “royalty”, I suppose_ , she thought bleakly as she looked up at the star-studded sky. Even the smog of London couldn’t hide the pinpoints of light from her gaze; the only sunlight she’d ever be able to stand for long periods of time—the radiance that came from light years away.

“The target won’t be flying on angel’s wings, Police Girl,” Alucard taunted, bringing back his old nickname for her. He was the only one who ever used it anymore, and even then it was rare for him to say it. She rolled her eyes and obediently turned her attention back to the club’s doors.

“Do you ever wonder if that’s why we love the stars so much?” she asked, her gaze flitting back to the night sky for a brief moment. “Because the stars are all the sunlight we’ll ever really have anymore?” Alucard chuckled, but it wasn’t the dark, sinister laughter she was used to coming from him. It sounded almost human, which surprised her more than anything else. For a man who claimed there wasn’t human left in him, he did such _normal_ things at times it threw her off guard.

“You’re being very philosophical tonight, my dear,” he crooned in answer, laughing again before letting their conversation lapse into silence as he watched more humans leaving the nightclub, their drunken stumbling intruding on the space of passerby as they left for God-knows-where.

Seras glanced at him silently. He kept saying that more and more lately. “My dear”; it was quickly taking the place of her given name, although he only used it when they were alone. Every time she wondered if he meant it as the term of affection it was, her mind jumped back to that awful night in Cheddar. _“Are you a virgin, my dear?”_ Her spine tingled with horror at the mere recollection of his words, and the tone, and the entire night in general. It was the night she lost her life. Any affectionate tone he’d meant had been dimmed forever by the memory of the atrocity that had been her last moments as a human.

She twisted herself back up into a sitting position, ignoring his annoyed glare as she made herself comfortable again. _I wish the bloke would hurry up. Three hours and already my back is killing me_. She voiced the thought aloud and Alucard crinkled his nose, frowning.

“You’re a vampire, Seras. Your back doesn’t hurt from something as paltry as sitting on a rooftop for a few hours,” he sneered. “I’d be more understanding if you had a dozen or so blessed blades lodged into your spine, but even as weak as you were back then I don’t remember you complaining.” Seras poked him with the edge of her gun, aiming for a spot between his ribs. He didn’t move, even when she twisted the weapon around, knowing she was hitting _something_ beneath all that outdated clothing.

“As powerful as you supposedly are,” she mused, knowing full well that she was headed for dangerous waters, “I don’t see why you didn’t notice that maniac before he attacked me.” Alucard hissed and she slumped down, a small smile gracing her lips. She couldn’t help it; even if her words got her into a sticky situation later, she couldn’t help but love making him angry. She understood why he did it to Sir Integra now—there was something very satisfying about taking cracks at a person’s stone walls, making them admit to feelings that they pretended not to have.

“I was more preoccupied with making sure you didn’t compromise my mission,” he replied frostily, suddenly much more interested in the nightclub than before. Seras laughed softly and pushed the edge of his hip with her foot, egging him on.

“That’s right, I remember; you _were_ much more interested in me. So even back then, beauty such as mine couldn’t keep away the men; even my master lost himself in my charms.” She fully remembered what happened. She’d been moments away from licking the nasty Ghoul blood from her hands, lost in adrenaline-fueled bloodlust, and he’d been very keen on watching her. _Probably had a hard-on from the whole scene, the bloody… man. Typical men; more enthralled with girls licking things than the tasks at hand._

“Whatever you say,” he replied cooly, not falling anymore into her web of torment. She sighed; sometimes he was as lackluster as his master. She wished she could get him to react to her more—it really was hilarious seeing him angry sometimes. Of course, she was pretty sure that was her vampiric side reacting to the danger of the whole situation; she craved high stakes more and more these days. She looked out over the street and her eyes widened.

“Oi,” she gasped suddenly, ducking down. “There he is.” Alucard nodded and they both watched the skinny, weary man strolling along the edge of the buildings, a woman in his wake. They both were completely unaware of the two pairs of crimson eyes watching them. The man said something to his companions, who tittered and wobbled on her high heels as she let him lead her into an alley.

Silent and surefooted, Seras threw her gun in the holster on her back and leaped, clearing the street and landing on the other side without a single sound. She felt her former master somewhere behind her, but her eyes were already searching the darkened alleyway for her target. She found him easily enough in an alcove made by two buildings built right on top of each other, his woman thrown against the brick wall as he ravished her.

She grabbed hold of the drainpipe and slide down the side of the building, keeping an eye on the man and making sure that she didn’t alert him unnecessarily. She watched with growing disgust and disappointment as the man buried his face in the prostitute’s chest, her soft moans growing in intensity as his hands disappeared under her skirt. _How do you like that; even the **bad guys** get more than I do, _ she fumed. She dropped to the littered concrete and felt a grim satisfaction as the man paused and bared his teeth, fangs glinting.

“Stop it,” she declared, her voice echoing in the small alleyway. The man jerked up in alarm and the woman covered her bare chest, her eyes widening in surprise. Seras sneered at the weak vampire—he was the perfect poster-child for a pedophile, right down to the thinning comb over and 1980s style glasses rims. “You’re pathetic,” she told him. “How the hell do guys like this even get women? If I was a whore, I wouldn’t let him touch me even if he paid me millions!” she said to the open air.

Alucard laughed somewhere above her head and she clucked insensitively as she pulled her gun from its holster and aimed it at the vampire’s heart. He hissed and tried to rush her, but she didn’t even move as her finger pulled the trigger. He jumped and the bullet hit home, spraying a greasy, gory pile of ash across the alleyway and splattering it up the walls. Seras yawned for effect and Alucard’s amusement, and knew he was grinning as she approached the shell-shocked whore.

“You need to rethink your life,” she said seriously, looking the woman dead in the eyes. “There’s better ways of making money than this.” She felt in the human’s mind, seeing her whole life flash by in a haze of pictures. “You need to go back to your mother’s house, apologize, and get your life back on track. Otherwise, your son’s not going to have a mum by the time he’s ten.” The woman nodded quickly, her face a mask of fear. Seras stepped back and motioned, and she went running out into the street, forgetting to pull her shirt back up.

“Well done, Police Girl,” Alucard said as he dropped to the ground behind her. “I think my master assumed that our target was a very high profile vampire, because he caused all these recent murders. But it turned out that he was nothing but common alleyway trash,” he mused, staring at the splatters on the wall. “Won’t be much to clean up—you’re too thorough. You should play around a little; have some more fun with your kill.”

“I want to go to the countryside,” she said bluntly, looking up to check the position of the moon. Yes, she had plenty of time to leave town for the country before dawn. As long as she was back by sunrise and Alucard wasn’t causing trouble, she was allowed to stay out as long as she wanted. Sir Integra would call her on her mobile if she needed her for anything.

“Then we shall go,” he answered, jumping up onto the roof in a single leap. She looked around, making sure no one was watching, before following him. They hopped over rooftops and across ledges, not being spotted by a single person as they made their way to rural areas beyond London’s lights. Humans hardly ever looked up, and if they did they’d only see lightning-fast blurs, not bodies jumping.

* * *

 

Seras laughed as she hit the ground running, dodging cars on the road as the wind whipped her hair. In her eyes, her speed had never increased. It was the strangest thing about her powers; she ran with the same stride she always had, but the rest of the world slowed down around her. The cars moved at a snail’s pace, and humans walking the sidewalks were caught in slow motion. The only thing unaffected by this new, decelerated world was Alucard, who was matching her pace almost lazily.

They reached the rolling hills, the trees dotting the landscape and fields laid out along the horizon. She felt a familiar vein of mischief and slung her foot out suddenly, feeling her master make contact as she stopped on a dime in the middle of a wheat field. He didn’t trip (he was much too fast for that), but he stopped a few paces away from her and turned on her with a questioning sneer. She laughed and shrugged, throwing her weapon on the ground and glancing quickly to note its location.

He stepped towards her and she took an answering step backwards, her eyes dilating as she let her sixth sense branch out across the field. Her vampiric senses were taking in the scenery, the shifts in the breeze, and every move he made all at once. It should have been overwhelming, but she’d grown used to it and dismissed all but the most important information.

She ducked to the side as he ran at her, twisting out of the way. It was a game they played every so often; once upon a time she was sure it probably helped her hone her skills and get used to her new body, but now it was nothing more than a pastime they both enjoyed. He chased her, she dodged and ran and play-fought with him until he got bored and actually _tried_ , or she let him catch her just for the fun of it.

He tackled her from behind and they rolled on the ground, wheat being crushed under their combined weight as they fought for the top position. They never hit each other _too_ hard—after all, it was just playing. There might be some bruising, but it was all in fun. Seras had often wondered that Sir Integra had never asked about what they did when they were out together at night; the woman trusted that Seras would keep Alucard reigned in, and as Seras saw it playing with him like this was almost like taking an animal out of his pen to play in the yard—an entertaining way to burn some extra energy.

She managed to pin him to the ground, although he wasn’t even really trying. He was just going along with it for lack of anything better to do. She thought quickly and decided to make it a little more interesting for them both; maybe it was the moon, but she was feeling just a little promiscuous. She had him by the upper arms as he lay on the dewy ground so she bent down and nipped his nose playfully, feeling his biceps jerk beneath her palms. She sat up and watched as his uncertain frown turned into a grin, the edges of his fangs showing over his lips and his eyes darkening at a breathtaking pace.

“ _Well_ , Police Girl,” he rumbled. “Someone’s feeling wicked.” She shrugged one shoulder, shaking her hair away from her eyes and smirking. He made a sound low in his throat and her smile faltered; she barely had time to move back as he grabbed for her. The world slowed even more and she saw his glove centimeters from her face, fingers curling as he barely missed catching her. She back-flipped off of him, using the ground as a hold and flying through the air to land in the soft grass before dodging again as he followed her.

She made him chase her around the field, priding herself in the fact that he was clearly trying to catch her and she was still managing to outrun him—only because she was using every cheat she had. She ducked around him and let him brush her a few times, making him frustrated enough that he was becoming reckless; he’d warned her about losing her temper like that, but clearly even he could forget his own words at times.

“ _Seras_!” He chased her around a tree, getting irritated enough to punch through the trunk in an attempt to grab her. She laughed, flitting out of his way and clambering up the side of the great oak, leaping from branch to branch.

“Uh uh!” she teased from the top of the tree, winking down at him. “You want to talk; you have to catch me first!” He snarled and made his way up the tree, but she was already falling to the earth and running somewhere else. Her inner vampire cooed with delight as she frolicked under the moon, a handsome man on her heels. She tormented him, letting him get close enough to feel her beneath his fingertips before jumping out of the way. Finally, he clearly was tired of playing as the shadows of the trees morphed into hounds that surrounded her, growling.

“No fair!” she stomped her foot, glaring at him as he stood satisfactorily a few meters off. She stuck her tongue out at him and her own shadows swirled, the ghostly captain coming out to her aid. He always harassed their targets about being unable to fight using their familiars, but he seemed to forget that she _could_. The captain tipped his hat to her and she pointed wordlessly to the hounds. He grinned, pulling out his gun and shooting as the hounds engulfed him and they became a writhing mass of teeth and bullets. She watched helplessly, but Pip seemed to be holding his own.

Her sixth sense struck the back of her mind and she jumped into the air, somersaulting as he missed her by a mere hair. She hit the ground and lost her footing, giving him the extra half-second he needed to catch her. She squealed as he hit her hard enough to knock the breath out of her, although she didn’t _have_ to breathe. She coughed and tried to escape, laughter bubbling up from her gut as she met his every move, blocking him from successfully pinning her.

She heard the Captain shout and looked over in alarm as the dogs overtook him, heading straight for her. She shrieked and pushed as hard as she could, upsetting Alucard’s precarious position and rolling him over her. The hounds tried to stop but they ran into their master’s back and each other, yelping and snarling as they were squished and dispersed into flimsy tendrils of shadow. He hissed under his breath and she felt a sudden anxiousness.

“Are you alright!?” she asked, forgetting who he was, wondering if she’d gone too far and now he’d been hurt. He opened his eyes and stared at her incredulously, and she realized the foolishness of her words. He’d been ripped apart by bullets and forced himself back together—getting literally dog-piled wasn’t going to hurt him in the slightest.

He seized the moment and flipped her back over, pinning her down forcefully. She nearly shouted again that he wasn’t playing fair, but then again she hadn’t been either. Some of the tricks she used to outrun him had been downright dirty, and she didn’t want to sound like a hypocrite. She narrowed her eyes at him and tossed her hair as best she could; lying on the wet ground and knowing that grass stains were working into her clothing.

“Oh no! You got me,” she jeered sarcastically. “Whatever am I to do?” She thought he’d do as he always did, and let her up after a moment. But he stayed right where he was, staring down at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She thought for a moment that he was aggravated with her, and he might very well have been, but that wasn’t all that was swimming in those crimson depths.

“Seras,” he began, sounding far too serious for it to be a game anymore, “what _were_ you doing?” He said it quietly, his voice running through her mind like the smoothest silk. She didn’t know how to answer—she honestly hadn’t thought about it. She’d just gotten caught up in the game, is all.

“What do you mean?” she asked with all the innocence she could muster, knowing that it would only irritate him more. She so did love to see him this way. He bent down, his nose barely brushing hers, staring into her eyes over the rims of his lenses.

“ _You_ were trying to coerce _me,_ little one. What did you think that would accomplish?” She pursed her lips, pretending to think.

“Co-erce?” she said slowly, shaking her head. “No, no, that wasn’t it. What on earth would I coerce _you_ for?” she asked sweetly. He growled and the smile slid off her face. She arched up and he rose slightly, keeping his face away from hers with a resolute frown.

“What’s gotten into you?” he asked, almost to himself. She sighed, staring at the glowing orb above their heads, already high in its orbit.

“The moon,” she said, her heart singing the same way it always did when she thought about it high in the sky, unchanging as she was and ever-moving; it was her sun now, and she loved it as dearly as humans loved their star. “I think it’s the moon that’s making me feel so antsy.”

“Antsy?” he repeated, and she nearly laughed at the way the word sounded in his voice. It wasn’t something he said very often, preferring to use more archaic terms.

“You know, stir-crazy.” He still didn’t seem to understand. “Restless.” Ah, this he comprehended. He laughed at her, and she was certain that if he were the type to do so, he’d be rolling his eyes.

“You have no clue what that word means, my dear.” She scowled, wiggling under him and only succeeding in getting herself stuck further underneath the iron grip of his hands.

“Why are you calling me that?” she asked snappily, still trying to decide how to get out from under him without having to do something drastic like bite his arms off. He gave her a strange look, and she tried to explain without being patronizing. “My _dear_ , my _dear_ —you really like that term, don’t you?”

“You don’t?” he mocked, arching one brow. She made a face.

“You said that the night I died.”

“Did I?” he replied, expression thoughtful. She nodded.

“When you asked if—” she paused, color rushing to her cheeks. “When you asked if I was a… a virgin.” He mused and then made a sound that she took to mean he remembered.

“So I did,” he conceded with a leer. “I had forgotten.”

“I haven’t,” she grumbled, looking away. He bent closer again.

“There were… _finer_ things that I had my mind on that night. The beautiful moon that makes you _restless,_ and the heedless mockery that dared to call himself a vampire,” he crooned in her ear, ignoring the warning sound she made. “The allure of a beautiful young woman with sweet blood coursing through her veins,” he added, taking an appreciative sniff. “It’s still alluring, even after all this time,” he hinted, and she scrunched up her shoulders, hiding her neck.

“Gerroff me,” she mumbled, and he shook his head.

“I don’t think I will. The night is young, Seras Victoria.” She turned back to him, puzzled at the way he used her full name. “There are so many more things we can do, and you confess to being so—how did you put it? Antsy.” She caught his meaning and glared scornfully at him.

“Get. Off.” she demanded in a withering tone. She swore loudly, wishing she’d thought to carry her gun with her after all. “Dammit, I said get _off_ me!” He made no move to let her up. “Alucard!”

“When people want something, they usually show more manners.” She fought the urge to tell him where he could take his hypocritical arse and stick his manners.

“ _Please,_ ” she huffed, holding back the rest of her sentence with a hard gulp. He smirked triumphantly at her, his fingers letting go of one hand to trail down her cheekbone and grab her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“Good girl,” he purred. “Don’t be angry, just because I win.” She fought the urge to pout, and he swooped down and nicked the edge of her cheek. She jerked and it cut open, a hot drop of blood beading on her cheekbone. He swiped it swiftly before letting her go, licking his lips. “Still alluring, Seras.”

“Go fuck yourself,” she hissed as she stood, brushing off her clothes.

“That’s rather hard to do, my dear.” He adjusted his glasses and snapped his fingers. The remaining hound familiars came galloping across the field, the wheat barely moving as they amassed into a glob of shadow that swam into his great overcoat. “Perhaps you might have better luck?”

She crossed the distance between them, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair, jerking him down to her level. He narrowed his eyes in mirth and she tightened her grip on him, brushing her lips across his vigorously as her teeth cut into the sensitive flesh the way she knew he liked. Or rather, she assumed he liked; since he was forceful in all things, why would kissing be any different? He tried to press himself on her and she turned away, blatantly goading him.

“In your dreams, _my dear_ ,” she snarled, eyes flashing. “Pip!” she yelled, her voice echoing in the hills.

“Right!” he called back from a good distance, shadows churning as he appeared quickly by her side. She walked in the direction of her weapon and he followed, flashing a knowing smile at Alucard over his shoulder. The ancient vampire chuckled darkly and she stopped, turning back to watch him before rolling her eyes and continuing her journey in search of where she laid her gun.

His torn lip healed instantaneously and he licked the blood off it, still laughing at the amusing way she’d refused his lewd offer. She was still so interesting, even after such a long time. He was enthralled by how captivating she was, diverting his attentions every night without a clue. She had no idea what a woman like her did to men like him.

 _No,_ he thought, _she does know. Otherwise, she’d never behave in such a tempting manner._ Every night, she brought him that much closer to the edge. One night, he knew that he was going to snap and there was nothing in the world, not Hellsing or magic or God or the Devil could do to him that would stop him from claiming her. She was too good a thing to pass up—he knew that, even when she’d been a simple human. Now, she’d become so much more.

“Perhaps being under the moon _does_ make one more restless,” he murmured, licking his lip again for good measure before following her in the direction of the manor. “Perhaps.”


End file.
